That Look
by BreakTheWallsx
Summary: Randy looks at Summer during Monday night Raw, and she becomes very curious. She tries to confront him to get an answer, and when she gets an answer, it's a one shocking to her. Randy/Summer OS mentions of Johnny Curtis/Fandango.


**A/N: Okay, I wanted an opportunity to write these two and it happened. They were both out there at the same time. Yay! This is a crack pairing for most people. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

That Look

* * *

He watched her as she came out dancing. She was so pretty and graceful. He had forgot in that moment that he was supposed to be in character. The camera wasn't on him, which was a good thing.

How she looked tonight. She never fails to look amazing. She was sporting a new do tonight with some of her hair up and he liked it. Without knowing, he ended up giving her his Viper stare.

"Alright, Randy, get focused. It's only Summer Rae were thinking about." Randy's voice said to himself.

Even though Summer knew she had to be in character, while she was walking(more like dancing down the aisle), she noticed how Randy was looking at her. It was awkward for her because she'd never really talked to the guy and he was looking at her like she prey his prey.

The blonde knew that he was the Apex Predator, The Viper, whatever other nicknames he had, but she was pretty sure that look wasn't in the script. Summer did the best she could and stayed in character.

It would be a little weird considering Fandango was facing Randy right after the current segment between the two men, Brad Maddox, and John Cena came to end.

"Just a couple more minutes of seeing Randy." Summer thought to herself. Sure she was glad a guy like Orton was looking at her, but it was the way he was looking at her that made her feel wierd.

* * *

The match was over, and not to Summer's surprise; Randy did win the match. They lobed making him win. Which was okay, but she felt he may've won a little too much. Summer shook her thoughts. She wanted to confront Randy and find out what the hell was up with that look.

To her luck, she didn't have to go far. He was coming through the curtains. He was walking past her when she grabbed his arm and made him look at her.

"Umm," Randy started. "Is there something I can help you with, Summer?" Randy was trying to keep his cool, but this little girl was grabbing his arm and he didn't really liked to be touched. Sure, he liked Summer, but she wasn't the exception to his rule.

"Yeah," Summer replied. "What was up with that look out there? You looked like you were getting ready to attack me."

The taller man wiped some sweat off his forehead. "What look?" Randy knew that was looking at Summer, but he didn't know that offended her.

"You gave me that 'Viper...'" She puts Viper in airquotes. "...look and it freaked me out. I'm surprised I stayed in character."

"Wasn't aware that I gave you that look."

"Why were you looking at me to begin with?" Summer had to correct herself so that Randy would understand more. "I mean yeah, you're supposed to look at me, but why was it like that for?"

Randy smirked at her and walked past her. Summer was left very confused and intrigued. That Viper was sure a mystery.

* * *

Randy was in his motel room thinking about earlier whenever Summer had confronted him in the gorilla. He really didn't know that he was looking at her with the Viper stare. He wanted to answer her question about why he did look at her, but he was wanted to give her some mystery.

Maybe he was going to send her a text. He had gotten her number from Johnny Curtis/Fandango so he would be able to text her about that.

Mr. Money In The Bank was about to type his explanation to Summer Rae, but he got beat to the punch whenever he saw that he did have text from the Blonde Bombshell.

_Summer: So are you gonna explain to me what that look was about? _

_Randy: Alright Stalker. Desperate to talk to me?_

_Summer: Okay, smartass. I know that you already had my number._

_Randy: You are definitely a stalker for knowing that._

_Summer: Johnny told me. _

_Randy: Should've known. Haha! I like you. _

When Randy didn't get a text for a while he assumed that she was done texting him. He was about to put his phone to rest, but he ended up getting another text from Summer.

_Summer: Random much?_

_Randy: You said you wanted an explanation. That was why I looked at you. I like you and I think you're pretty. There. How's that for an explanation?_

* * *

Summer's mouth dropped at the text she just received from The Viper. That was definitely not the answer she expected. She could live with that answer.

She wanted to text him back, but she decided to pull a Randy and let him sit there wondering what she's going to say next. The blonde laid down on her bed, smiling as she shut her eyes.

Tomorrow, at the Smackdown! taping, it was certainly going to be interesting. She so couldn't wait see Randy and his reaction to her not texting him back and all the texts they sent.

It was really funny in her eyes. She kept on hearing her phone going off. She was pretty sure that a few of those were from Randy.

Who knew that it would all start with a look?

* * *

**a/n: I liked how it turned out. It might be cheesy but that's who I am. I hope everyone liked this Randy/Summer oneshot. Randy is one of my favorites(I've just started liking him again) and Summer Rae is my favorite diva (she's tied with AJ, Paige, Kaitlyn, and Emma.) I really enjoyed writing this and three might be more of them in the future. Who really knows?**

**~Kimberly**


End file.
